Metal Locker Doors Need To Die
by ScaryBones
Summary: Can Stan be any more awkward around Gary? It's enough that he hit him in the face with his locker door. Stary for start.to.rawr!


**Stary for .Rawr, cuz I promised! :D**

**xxx**

There he was.

All cute standing in the hallway, laughing - no, giggling, on purpose, just to make me want him even more.

Gary Harris was standing there, in that hot button-up shirt and those sexy khakis. Giggling with Butters and Pip, the Melvins!

He chose to be in front of _my_ locker, of all places he could be.

Needing to get my books, but not wanting to get a nosebleed, _again_, I wonder whether or not to go over there.

Hell.

I make the nerve-wracking, scary-as-hell-gonna-piss-my-pants walk down to my locker.

"Hello, Stan!"

I almost drop to my knees I'm so nervous, but I manage to slink toward him, putting my hand up as a way of greetings. "Hey, Gary."

"Am I in the way of your locker?" he asks, and I nod like an idiot. _Stan need book._

"Thanks," I say as he moves out of my way way. I fumble with my lock, my hands too shaky to perform even the simplest turns of a lock.

"You need help, buddy?"

I shake my head, keeping my face turned down, hoping and praying that he doesn't see the blush that's probably spread all over my face. "Nope."

_Why can't I be like Craig? All...nothing-ness_.

I continue making a fool out of myself, probably getting Gary weirded out by me.

I finally open the damned thing, and fling it open, hitting Gary, who was for some reason standing right _next_ to my locker, in the face.

"Ow!" His hands go up to his face, and Pip and Butters gasp, looking at me like I just killed their mothers. Well, maybe not Pip's mother, because...great, now I feel even worse.

"I'm so sorry, Gary!" I cry, wondering whether I should hug him, or close my locker, or just walk away.

"Oh, it's fine, Stan," he says, taking his hands away long enough to look at me. "You didn't mean it."

He's bleeding. Like, blood's coming out of his nose _and_ his mouth, and he's _fine_?

"We should get him to the nurse!" Pip says, taking one of Gary's arms. Then he looks at me. "Um, Stanley, do you want to come _with_?"

The way he says it makes me think that there's another meaning behind it, but then I realize that it's just Pip, so I nod my head stupidly.

Butters grabs _my_ arm, as if he forgot that Gary's the one with blood leaking from his face. However, I don't pull away, because the shock of what I just did has probably made me too stupid to walk anyway.

We get to the nurse's office and she takes care of the Mormon while I sit there in total shock and stupidity.

Pip shakes his head at me, and I think, _What the hell_?

He makes a face like _I'm_ the Melvin, and leans in close, whispering in my ear.

"Gary likes you."

He moves away and watches my face, which I'm sure has just paled even more. I look away, too embarrassed to even look at any of them.

Then someone taps my shoulder and I jumped out of the chair I'm sitting in, probably making a fool out of myself.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Stan." Gary.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine, no prob," I say. "It's cool. Sorry."

"It's okay." He says this slowly, and I really feel like a dumbass. "Look, I wanted to say thanks for coming to the nurse with me."

"Oh."

He looks at me awkwardly for a while, and I try to think of something to say.

"No problem."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"What?" I sigh as I realize that this is probably the worst conversation in the history of bad conversations. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about hitting you in the face with my locker. Metal locker doors need to die."

"It's fine. Really."

"Oh...so you like me?" _Duh, Earth to Stan!_ "Oh my gosh, no, I'm sorry, I meant, not, like, well, Pip..."

He giggles. "Stan, it's okay! Yes, I do like you. You don't have to get all nervous, even though it's adorable when you _are_ fidgeting."

"Oh, well, thanks." Wait a minute, _what_? "G-gary? What was that last part again?"

"I'll talk to you later, Stan," he says, and giggles again, walking with Pip and Butters out the door pf the nurse's office.

"Uh, yeah, me too."

Grr...

**xxx**

**Haha, wanted to try something a little different, and strange... (O.O)**

**It might be the fact that I'm suffering from slight sleep deprivation, (I've only had four hours of sleep in the last two days) but I wanted to try an awkward Stan (when isn't he awkward?) XD**

**I'll post this tomorrow, I'm going to Dreamland now.**

**Nightnight.**

**%D**


End file.
